A mobile computing device such as a smartphone may have voice and data communications capabilities as well as processing capabilities. For incoming telephone calls, a mobile computing device typically attempts to display some information about the incoming telephone call, such as a telephone number of the calling device, a caller name, and so forth. To retrieve such information, the mobile computing device typically searches a personal contact list from a personal information manager application using the incoming telephone number. The displayed information may assist a user in determining whether to answer the incoming telephone call. If the personal contact list does not contain contact information associated with the incoming telephone number, the mobile computing device typically defaults to displaying simply the incoming telephone number. The incoming telephone number by itself, however, may not provide sufficient information for a user to determine whether to answer the incoming telephone call. Consequently, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.